Aw
by Gods Geek
Summary: Well, theres a thunder storm and Sam's scared. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back...And ready to make you go "Aw...that's so cute!"**

**So get ready to be aw'd!**

**Dean's 9 and Sam's 5.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Zavier Starwood!!! **

**Disclamer: I own nothing. No Sam...No Dean..that makes me sad. But, oh well. What can you do?**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. Dean was out cold. Tired from the hunt he and his father just finished up. Sam lay in the bed across from Dean, covers pulled up over his head, shaking with fear. He wanted to wake Dean up. He wanted to be safe in his arms. He wanted to be held. He was so scared. He hated thunder storms. He was scared to death of the thunder. "Dean," Sam said, hardly a whisper. "Dean," he said again, just a hair louder.

Dean rolled over. He thought heard something but wasn't sure.

"Dean" Sam said, seeing that his brother had moved.

"What?" He replied. "What is it Sammy?"

"I'm..."

"What Sammy?" Dean said getting just a little annoyed.

"I'm scared Dean," Sam said with a slight cry in his voice.

"Hh..."Dean let out a sigh."What are you scared of?" Dean asked. He was so tired that he didn't realize that it was raining outside. And were there's rain...there's usually thunder. "Th...th..."Sam had a slight stutter when he was scared."Thunder," Sam said very quietly. "Sam, there's no reason to be scared of thunder."

"I know...but I am," he said, whinning.

"Hh..."Dean sighed again. He was really tired and didn't feel like doing this right now. "Look, Sammy, it can't hurt you. You're inside. Thunder can't get inside. You're fine. Go back to sleep okay?"

"I'll try Dean."

"Goodnight."

"Night..." Sam said, holding tears back. He was trying to be strong like Dean. He didn't want Dean to know that he was scared enough to cry. Dean heard Sam sniffling. And at first he tried to ignore him. He was really tired and wanted to sleep. But after about five minutes of Sam sniffling he couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine!" He said as he got out of his bed and into Sam's. "Fine, I'll sleep in your bed with you," he said, really annoyed. Sam just smiled at Dean and curled into his arms. And because he did that it caused Dean to smile. He may have been mad at Sam for waking him up, but he had to admit, Sam was too cute to stay mad at him for long.

"Night Sammy," Dean said, this time not annoyed.

"Night Dean," Sam said with a smile. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Sammy."

* * *

**So...what'd ya think? Were you aw'd? Wasn't it so cute? Well, hope you liked it.** **Sorry it was so short. I'm not vary good at writing long stories.** **So most of my stories are one shots. Maybe one day I'll write a longer one but...I highly doubt it. Well, reviews please...I love reviews. The more reviews the more stories!!! Maybe...if anyone has any good ideas...they would be much apritiated. Thanks!!:)**

**Gods Geek**


	2. still afraide

**Hello. You can thank PmsDevil01 for this chappie. I originally had just thought of doing this. I wasn't actually going to do it. But, because she said something I'm going to do it. Just for her. So PmsDevil01 if you're reading this...this is for you!!! Thanks!!!**

**Dean's 26 Sam's 22**

**Disclaimer: I am sad once again to have to tell you that I still do not own Supernatural. Or the two really cute brothers we all love so much.**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. Dean and Sam were staying in a really cheap motel that leaked. Dean didn't seem to mind. He didn't even seem to notice. He was out cold. He and Sam had had a really hard week. They had gone after a pack of Vampires. Dean hated them. So did Sam. They took a few heavy blows. So they were black and blue all over.

Sam on the other hand, couldn't sleep. He didn't want to admit it to his brother but, he was still scared to death of thunder storms. He didn't know why. He knew how they worked. He knew that it was just noise and that it couldn't hurt him. But he was still scared.

So on this dark and stormy night Dean was out cold and Sam was just cold. The heater didn't work in there room and the blankets were really thin. He layed there awake for about an hour after the storm started. Every time there was a roar of thunder he jumped. Finaly he looked over at his brother and ever so quietly said, "Dean."

His brother didn't even flinch. So he said it again. "Dean." This time a little bit louder.

Dean rolled over. He thought he heard his brother say something. But he wasn't sure.

Sam saw Dean roll over and decided to try it again. "Dean." He waited a second to see if he heard him.

"What?" Dean asked while trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. "What do you want Sammy?"

"I...ah...I..." Sam was embarassed to say it. Especialy to his big brother.

"What Sam?" Dean was starting to get annoyed.

"I'm...um...I'm scared." He finaly blurted out.

For a second Dean just sat there, totally stunned that those words came out of his brothers mouth. "What?" He asked, totally shocked.

"I said I'm scared," Sam said, his face flushing red with embarassment.

"Okay...what are you scared of Sammy?" he asked, still shocked that his brother was telling him that he was scared.

Sam let out a sigh "The thunder storm," he said flatly.

Dean let out a small laugh. "You're scared of the thunder storm?" Dean said, still laughing.

"Shut up!!" Sam snapped.

At that Dean stopped laughing. He could tell that Sam really was scared. Sam never snaps unless there's a good reason. "Okay, why are you scared of the thunder storm?" Dean asked. Trying to be a little more serious.

"I don't know. I just am," he said.

"Well, if you don't know then I'm going back to sleep," Dean said and rolled over. "Goodnight."

"Night," Sam said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. He had a lump in his throat. He was trying to hold tears back but it wasn't working very well.

After about five minutes of Sam sniffing, Dean couldn't take it anymore and finally jumped out of his bed and yelled. "FINE!!!! I'LL SLEEP IN YOUR BED WITH YOU!!!!"

So Sam moved over and let Dean get in. "You're such a baby!!" he spat at Sam.

Sam just curled up next to Dean.

"Ick! Get off me!! You sicko! NO wonder everone thinks we're a couple!! It's your falt!"

"Dean?" Sam said.

"What!?" Dean said.

"I love you man."

"Eew...your disgusting!! That's it, I'm going back to my own bed!"

"Dean, you know I didn't mean it like that," Sam said in protest.

"I know. Why do you think I'm still here? You think I want to make out or somthing?"

"Shut up!!"

"Sam?"

"What?"

"I love you too."

And after that there was total silence. Well, besides the storm.

* * *

**Well, I really hope you liked it. And I really hope you didn't get the wrong impression. I don't like slash and I don't read slash and I refuse to write slash. So this story is not slash. Just sibling love. I really hope do hope you liked it though. And I'm sorry if I offended anyone with what I just said about slash. Well, have a happy day:)...Or night:)**

**Gods Geek**


End file.
